Joe
Subject B-19, better known as, Joe is the one of the six confirmed British characters in the roleplay. His original name was Michael Quentin. He is known to be a character who ships everybody around him, he is awkward around those he likes, and he can be quite gullible. Alongside Newt, Hannah and Rachel, Will and Kædan Doctrine he is British and Hannah, Newt, Rachel and himself speak with a London accent. Feliz, also speaks with a variation of a London accent, although her's has a Filipino twist to it. In NewtTMR422's Maze Runner Roleplay, he is being controlled by Newtflixa.He knows some French as he was taught it in the WICKED academy in London. Furthermore, he is known to curse in Croatian as that was his mother's native tongue. Character's Background Michael Quentin and his twin sister, Jessica Quentin were born in London, in 2130. Their parents: Matthew and Anna Quentin, were happily married and were looking after their niece Sarah. However in October, 2136 https://mazerunner.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Flares when the sun flares struck, the twins were only five and Sarah was seven. When, the British branch of WICKED was established in 2137, they started to test everybody for immunity. Michael along with Jessica, Sarah, as well as his mother, Anna were recorded as immune. They tried to continue as normal, until 2138 when Matthew became passed the gone, on the evening of the 12th of February 2138, Anna was murdered by her own husband. Due to Anna's status as an immune, WICKED had put a tracker in her arm, so after the murder took place, WICKED agents swarmed their three bedroom home. Taking Michael, Jessica, and Sarah away, and his father, Matthew was killed. Michael, Jessica and Sarah were placed into a prestigious WICKED academy and all three of them were selected as subjects in 2139. The three of them, were taken to the WICKED Headquarters in America. Michael was named after Joseph Lister. Joe, and Rachel were dependent on Hannah as she was the only subject they knew and trusted. In 2140, Joe along with Hannah and Rachel were placed in Group B and were mostly separated from the Group A Gladers. Both twins became bestfriends with Aris, and often people mistook the three for triplets. The twins, and Aris looked up to Sonya as an older sister, when they became separated from Hannah. Joe, and Rachel were unhappy with Hannah, after she sent Sonya up early out of jealously, and their relationship broke down. In 2141, the training and examinations became intense especially for Joe, as WICKED found out his bone marrow and blood composition accurately matched the antigens of the Flare. Joe was in so much pain from the examinations and he tried to escape numerous times, starting in 2142. WICKED grew tired of his attempts to escape, and controlled Hannah, in 2143, his own cousin to sedate him. However, it failed after the sedative serum was stolen by Rachel, because of this Hannah was released from WICKED's control. In 2143, Hannah was sent up into Group A as punishment for failing to carry out WICKED's plans. From the incident, Joe still has a scar on the back of his neck, when Hannah tried to choke him using some wire. Joe was curious about the box he saw every month go up. So in 2144, Joe got Rachel to perform the swipe on him, and by losing his memories, Joe was sent up to the Group A Maze. Personality Joe is a naive, curious, and bisexual boy who often gets overexcited at the most minor things in life. Around the glade his nickname is, "The Shipper". Once he knows you, he trusts you with his life, and is very welcoming to all around him. However, his trusting nature is often his downfall, an example of this is when Hannah attempts to kill him multiple times, after the first attempt he still trusts her showing his nature as a naive character. Despite this Joe is a strong character and an independent boy. However after the assaults, the physiological strain due to the assaults from Hannah has left him nervous to be alone. Joe is a very smart subject, and starts the preparations with Cherry for a supposed Phase Two, which turns out to be The Scorch. Joe is almost the opposite of his good friend, Feliz as he is nervous and shy in unseen before situations. Physical Appearance Joe is very skinny, and short. Like Noah Schnapp, he has brown hair with blonde highlights. At 5'3, most of the Gladers tower over him, with the exception of Feliz who only stands two feet higher than him at 5'5. He is very pale, with freckles to the side and on his nose, and he has small moles on his arms and legs. On the back of his neck, Joe has a long cut. Additional Information Before the Glade, Joe wasn't used as a scientist like: Hannah, Rachel, Thomas, Teresa, and Aris. He was used for testing, the enzyme composition of the flare, and why immunes such as himself could stop the serious effects of the virus. In 2141, Ava Paige, puts him under intense surgeries, and removes a part of his pancreas. It is revealed all immunes through natural selection have developed in their digestive enzymes: Protease, Lipase, and Amylase, have developed anti-pathogenic cells which kill off the flare. Before Richard's death, Joe and Richard were best friends. Trivia Joe is based off of, and named after Newtflixa's real life twin brother. In London, Joe's first memory was of the London Zoo in 2135 where he saw a Ostrich defecate in front of him, which happened to Newtflixa's twin brother as well. Joe's favourite colour is blue, and his dream for after the Maze is to find a cure. Before the Glade, Joe, Rachel and Aris had telepathic communication implanted, however when WICKED found out about Joe's escape into the Glade, WICKED shut off the implant. Noah Schnapp was picked as Joe's face claim because Newtflixa and her brother, both love the show Stranger Things. His OTP, is Sayleigh. (Sage and Kayleigh) Joe's main combat skill is knife throwing. (Because Clove is Newtflixa's favourite Hunger Games character) Quotes "I'm not going to steal your man, Saca. I'm a bi boy, not a bi beast." Joe to Saca, about Kenny, and Abe. "What have I done wrong? She tried to kill me." Joe to Cherry, the morning after Truth or Dare. "The sexual tension between you two is so thick, I could cut it with a knife." Joe to his OTP, Sayleigh. "Just get together already!" Joe to his OTP, Sayleigh. "SHIP SHIP SHIP!" Joe to Minewt, during Truth or Dare. "So I should postpone the get together party, I'm not giving up on my OTP." Joe to his OTP, Sayleigh. "WICKED is good." "We need to prepare for Phase 2." Joe to Cherry, after talking about what they have heard. "I'm sorry Cherrina." Joe to Cherry, the morning after the Truth or Dare. "Well you acted like a prostitute to Will, you blamed Minho for Rich's death, and you were generally a bitch." Joe to Hannah, after Hannah's drunken night. "Slim it Meanhoe!" Joe to Minho, after he heard Minho and Will flirting "Sometimes I wish you died instead of Rich!" Joe to Hannah, on the night of Truth or Dare. References Category:Generation 3 OCs Category:Generation 4 OCs Category:LGBTQ+ OCs